


The Magic that is Life

by deathmarkedlove_archivist



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-29
Updated: 2007-01-29
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathmarkedlove_archivist/pseuds/deathmarkedlove_archivist
Summary: An ancient creature of folklore comes to Sunnydale. Her presence there is a mystery even to herself, but she soon learns that it has to do with the Slayer and a certain vampire. PG





	The Magic that is Life

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: PG
> 
> Relationships: Buffy/Spike
> 
> Distribution: I wouldn’t mind as long as you ask first.
> 
> Disclaimer: Unfortunately I, like so many others, don't own a thing. Just another poor excuse for a college student, wasting away her free moments writing free stuff so that others might enjoy a few more minutes of their day. Joss is the true genius behind all the characters along with the mutant enemy(who I think is just the cutest little thing). If I own anything out of this, it would be the basic plot(and if a fairy can be owned, that too).
> 
> Summary: An ancient creature of folklore comes to Sunnydale. Her presence there is a mystery even to herself, but she soon learns that it has to do with the Slayer and a certain vampire.

Dimming her naturally brilliant light to a faint glow, the small fairy darted behind a thin branch as she felt the danger creeping closer. Although it was almost entirely black outside and any light would be seen, she knew that it wouldn’t make much of a difference. She was not the one it was looking for. Even if she had been, her magic would have concealed her, keeping her invisible to both mortal’s eyes and those of the ones that had eluded the painful experience of death. After all, everything would die eventually, even so-called immortals could be killed, it was only a matter of time. She knew that, and in a way, she naturally feared it and, so, she took safety behind the object. Perhaps a day would come when she would become careless, even if only for an instant, and there would be one who could see beyond her magic and want to cause her harm. There were many who knew what a fairy’s magic could do and how they could use it for their own selfish purposes. If that ever happened, the little fairy feared that she would be helpless against them. She knew she could never be too cautious.

She was in a very dangerous part of the world as well. Most of her kind tried to avoid traveling too close to this cursed ground. “Boca del Infierno” it was called, also known as the Hellmouth. The others warned her of the corruption of this land, but the little creature could not help herself. She felt as though something was calling to her from this forsaken place. She was needed here, although at the moment she didn’t know why. But she was here none-the-less, waiting to see if the tales were true. What kind of evil was roaming this town and what was keeping it controlled? Surely there had to be something good here, or powers of darkness would have destroyed it and shown itself everywhere else as well. What was she, an almost helpless fairy there to do, and in a graveyard of all places?

Then she heard someone coming. It was a human, that she could sense right away. Young, female perhaps, but what was she doing here this late in the evening? Didn’t she know what was out there? Couldn’t she feel what was coming? Or maybe she did.

The small light fluttered out of her seclusion and into a small bush that was closer to the stranger. She had a better view now. It was a young woman, perhaps in her late teens, early twenties. Her slightly wavy blond hair was worn casually down, ending just past her shoulders and covered the top of her red tank top. The shirt was accompanied by a fitted pair of black pants and in her hand was a casually held stake. She seemed to be looking for something, or someone. No, waiting is a better word. Waiting almost impatiently. There was something about her that was different from other humans who she had seen before. There was an essence about her that was almost magical and the fairy could feel it.

‘Could it be?’ the fairy thought. ‘Is she a slayer?’

The mystical being became instantly touched with wonder. She had heard of them before and all the evil that they ended. She, however, had never seen one herself but she had heard tales of the wonderful things they did and what they fought for. This would be an ideal place to find one, with so much evil to put an end to.

Then she felt it again, danger. The fairy looked over at a nearby gravestone. “Nancy Stevenson” it read. ‘Poor thing’ the fairy thought, knowing the dead woman’s fate.

The freshly laid earth began to move as the demon began to emerge. Within moments of beginning its life as an immortal, the creature’s dust scattered in the slight breeze. The young woman stood in its place with a slightly bored look on her face.

“Well that was fun,” she said sarcastically to herself. “Don’t see much more of a challenge here tonight.”

'Wait!' the fairy wanted to cry out. 'They’re here.'

As the woman turned around to leave, she was confronted with seven more. Each vampire donned their demon face, their piercing yellow eyes glaring at her, desiring to have a taste.

She smiled wickedly, “Now isn’t this nice, a welcoming party. Sorry, but the guest of honor had a previous engagement to attend.”

With that the creatures’ anger surged and they lunged forward. That was all that the fairy could feel from them. Anger, hatred, hunger for the human’s life. But the fighter would not lose it to them this night.

She fought beautifully. Dusting one, then flinging another to the side as if with no effort at all. However, it was a group of seven against one and she made the mistake of taking their abilities for granted this night. One managed to catch her off guard for just a moment and that was all it took. Her legs went out from under her and she went crashing to the ground. Her weapon was flung feet away and in an instant the vampires were upon her.

That was when the fairy felt the other stir. She didn’t sense him at first with all the rest of them. He had been remaining perfectly still, watching the struggle carefully, but when the woman went down, he reacted instantly. In a moment’s time he had dusted two from behind, snatched the fallen weapon and tossed it to the blond on the ground. She responded by staking a vampire that was pinning her to the ground. She quickly got up to face another of the undead and caught a quick glance of one of the remaining ‘party members’ being utterly defeated by the one who had come to her aid. She began to finish off the one in front of her, knowing that it would be over soon.

..................................................................

Hiding carefully in the bush, the fairy observed the two as they fought near each other. They were both very, very good and extremely intense. She was sure now, this young woman was a slayer, although she was a bit older than the fairy would have thought. From all the stories she had heard, the Chosen One, as they were called, was only a girl, a child. They rarely lived long into adulthood. This one may still be in the age area though, it just was not what the fairy had expected. She must be good though, to be at least this far along in her life.

Now her companion, the man, was a curiosity to the fairy indeed. She had known what he was at once. He was a vampire himself, fairly old for one now-a-days. He was also very powerful compared to the others she had witnessed. He had a good heritage behind him the fairy assumed. As far as appearances were concerned, nothing was out of the ordinary. He wore a simple black shirt and pants, both blanketed in a long black duster. In stark contrast was his head of peroxide-blond hair that seemed to blur as he moved in quickly for the kill of the other vampire. Something was different about him though. The fairy could sense it all over her.

Why had he helped that slayer? Why would he care what happened to her? The blond vampire looked up for just a brief moment with a look of concern on his face until he saw the slayer’s stake penetrate the last vampire of the group. The look was gone as quickly as it had come as she looked back at him. Her breath was as steady as when she had begun, but her heartbeat was racing.

“Spike?” she questioned, a little confused. “What are you doing out here?”

“Though’ I’d take a little walk is all,” he responded casually in a crude British accent as he pulled a cigarette out of a pack and lighted it. Taking a quick drag he added, “and you should be happy I did.”

Walking closer to her natural enemy, the slayer clutched her stake tightly in her right hand and questioned again. “And why should I be happy about that?” Her blue-green eyes tried to show her anger toward him, but somehow she couldn’t bring herself to feel it.

“Because,” he said a-matter-of-factly, ”if I ‘ad just stayed at ‘ome, you’d ‘ave ended up like one of those in the grave..” he motioned to one nearby. “...or worse from the looks of i’.”

“I was handling it just fine,” she said defiantly, knowing it was a lost cause.

“Yeah?” he remarked, raising his scarred eyebrow. “So them pinnin’ you to the ground and gettin’ close enough to ‘ave a taste was par’ of a plan, right? I’ll ‘ave to try that sometime. It jus’ might work.”

“I didn’t know you cared so much.”

“I don’t, luv, but i’ gave me a chance to kill some stuff, a li’l fight’n to bright’n up my otherwise dark night.”

“Why didn’t you just let them kill me and then attack them? I would have thought you would have appreciated that. It’s not like you can do it yourself now.”

He smirked at her comment and glanced at the ground before replying in a very deep intense voice. “If anyone’s going to try an’ kill you, they would ‘ave to be more that a half-brained twit for me to le’em.”

With that he turned and started to slowly walk away. Turning back slightly he added with a grin, “ ‘sides I’m saving you for myself.”

The Slayer watched him walk away. “Spike,” she called before he got too far. When he turned to look, she smiled. “Thank you.”

His lips curved slightly up in a smile that seemed almost like contentment, although it was hidden by the darkness of the night. “Think nothin’ of it, luv.” And with that, he turned back and continued out of sight.

.........................................................................

The Slayer watched as the vampire headed further into the darkness and then turned and began to walk in the opposite direction. The fairy had to make up her mind quickly. She knew that she had seen them for a reason and had to follow one, but who would it be? Her petite head quickly shot from one creature of the night to the other. The vampire slayer would be returning to this ground again, but where would the vampire go? She certainly did not want to risk losing track of him. Also, there was something about him she just couldn’t quite place. She had to know what it was.

Swiftly, she removed herself from hiding. Her dainty wings gently caught the wind as she darted across the resting place of the dead. Into the darkness she went, in search of a creature her kind had always despised and feared. A creature that was as dark as she was light, or was he?

.........................................................................

Buffy sighed deeply as she saw her house down the road. For some reason it seemed as though it had taken twice as long to make it back tonight. It had felt that way since she had first left. It was perhaps the most dull night she had seen in a long time. At least it was until that group had shown up.

She had to admit that the pack had made her a little nervous at first. Granted she was good, and getting even better, but there was a basic issue of many-against-one and it only took that one moment to bring her down. Things had been very quiet lately and she hadn’t been in that situation for a while. If Spike hadn’t have shown up...no, she didn’t want to go there. If Spike hadn’t have shown up, she would have still been fine.

Why had he shown up anyway? He had been doing that a lot over that past few months. Bumping into her while she was on patrol, helping her out if she needed it, but only if she needed it. He had been following her for a while now. She first noticed it when she caught him outside her house. He tried to play it off, but she knew he had been there for a while watching her, waiting for her. What was with the ‘stupid hair’ comment? No one else complained. Why would he even notice? Why was she caring? What could have possibly possessed her to thank him? That was not something she did often, if ever. But then, things seemed to have been different with him lately. He always was there.

She didn’t always see him, in fact most of the time she never did, but she could feel him. Often she would feel his gaze, mostly when she was fighting, but a few other times as well.

For a moment Buffy had a flash of Angel go through her mind and how he had done the same thing. No, it wasn’t the same thing. Angel never watched her fight. It was almost as though he was too afraid. If the cause arose, he would jump in and take over, making her fight as little as possible. He was always worried that something would happen to her, that she wasn’t strong enough.

Buffy walked up the porch steps slowly and entered the dark house.

‘Everyone must be asleep already,’ she thought to herself as she quietly closed the door. She flipped off the outside light and began head up the stairs.

Her mind flickered to thoughts of Riley and how he acted very similar. He never liked it when she was fighting. He had a habit of worrying as well. If he could, he would have taken over her job for her. He was into all that ’trying-to-prove-he-was-man-of-the-house’ thing. It was as though he wanted to prove that he could defend her and keep her safe. He never understood. She didn’t need to be defended. She didn’t need to be kept ‘safe.’ It was her purpose in life to do that for others. She needed to defend others. He just didn’t...understand. She needed to fight.

Once inside her room, Buffy quickly undressed and slipped under the cool sheets of her bed. Her mind flew back to the night she awoke to find Spike on the far side of the room watching her silently. How long had he been standing there? Even though she had tried to sound upset with him being there, somehow she found it felt strangely ‘normal,’ if that was possible.

Of all her friends ( Would he be considered a friend? Yes, she supposed he was, at least whenever he wasn’t trying to kill her or anyone else) Spike was the one person who understood her need, her desire to fight. In fact, it almost scared her how much he actually enjoyed it when she was fighting. Almost. He never truly scared her.

Granted, there was a time when the only reason he enjoyed it was because there was a chance she would be killed, but things had changed, somewhere. He didn’t have that passionate desire for her to die anymore. If she ever came close, he would step in and prevent it. But not before, never before. He always left the fight uninterrupted. He only watched. Behind the shadows of night he would watch her ‘dance,’ as he would say.

Watching with those deep blue eyes. She had to admit she loved them. They were very dark yet had a tinge of lightness that brought out just enough of the color to draw someone’s gaze into them. Very much like his personality.

Why was she thinking about him like that? Why had he helped her live yet again? Why does he have to understand her in ways others never could? Why...?

The last thing Buffy thought of before she fell fast asleep were those piercing blue eyes and the man they belonged to. Her body relaxed as it began another peaceful night of bliss.

.................................................................

“OH BLOODY ‘ELL!!!” Spike yelled to no one in particular as he made his way back to his crypt.

How long had it been? Months? Years? Well, not really that long, but it seemed like all of eternity since he had admitted it to himself. Yet he still couldn’t bring himself to admit it to her. He was trying his hardest to get on her good side. After all, being former mortal enemies and all, her trust and just general ‘like’ for him had much to be desired. But that ‘small’ factor couldn’t change his mind on how he felt, it was too strong.

He had played it all out in his mind a thousand times and practiced it with ‘Duffy’ a thousand more and it never quite turned out right. If he couldn’t even get something right when she wasn’t there, how would he do it when she was? But tonight, tonight had been a big leap. She had thanked him, which was a huge accomplishment in itself. Not only that, but she had smiled when she said it. That was something new. He, William the Bloody, had made her, the Slayer, smile.

He didn’t know that anything could make him so happy until that moment. Although it wasn’t something that would have mattered to many other people, for him, it was like heaven. Not that he had seen heaven, or ever would for that matter...but that was beside the point. For just one moment she looked at him like he was a friend instead of the enemy. Of course he still had a long way to go to change that look into something more, but it was a start.

He stood in front of his crypt and just stared blankly. Then realization struck him.

“Just wha’ do I think I am doing?” he stated suddenly. “I still ‘ave plenty of time. Don’t think I’m goin’ to be caugh’ hanging ‘round ‘ere all nigh’.”

‘I really should see if she made it back home all right.’ he thought to himself as he started to stroll in the direction of Buffy’s house. ‘Besides, she might be naked again.’

................................................................

She had watched the vampire’s little outburst outside of the crypt with extreme curiosity. He had seemed to be thinking of something the entire way there. She suspected it had something to do with the girl. When they arrived in front of the two-story house, the fairy’s suspicion’s proved to be true.

The blond stood below a darkened window, finishing a cigarette he had started a few minutes earlier. He then started climbing a near-by tree, just enough to look into the room where the Slayer slept soundly. He sat there and watched her carefully as the fairy did the same to him. She knew it without a doubt now, he was in love with the woman.

Had this ever happened before? She knew that it was possible. There had been stories of certain vampires having the ability to feel love. A few of them had even fallen in love with mortals before, but this was a slayer. She had been born to kill them. Yet she had not killed him, and he had saved her. Then the fairy began to wonder if the woman inside felt the same as the creature outside her window.

After seeing that she was okay, and that she didn’t appear to wear a top of any kind, the vampire called Spike began to climb back down the tree. The fairy knew that she wouldn’t have a problem trying to find him again, and flew to the windowsill and looked in at the sleeping slayer. What was so different about these two?

Then she felt something. It was almost here. What was it? It felt...evil, very evil.

“Who are you?”

She heard the now-familiar British voice ask from below.

“Wha’ are you doing out this late? Don’ you know it’s dangerous out ‘ere a’ this time of nigh’?”

The fairy quickly fluttered away from the window and hid herself in the tree the vampire had just left.

She saw him standing on the ground and before him was a small child. A girl, her long, dark hair running down her back in curls. She wore a simple, lavender sundress and a pair of sandals. She cocked her head to the side and seemed to examine him with her eyes. Placing her hands behind her back she began to walk closer to him and cocked her head to the other side.

“You will do,” she said in a soft voice.

Spike didn’t know what to make of it. A look of confusion swept over his face as he watched her approach.

The fairy knew what was happening. What could she do? She had to warn him, but he could not hear her, he didn’t have the means. But she had to try, she didn’t have time for anything else without exposing herself.

'Don’t let her touch you!' she cried out in words only meant for him. 'Run, run now while you can!'

His attention was diverted from the girl for just a moment as he looked wildly around.

“Who said that?” he demanded, but it was too late.

The girl reached out and touched his cold hand. At that moment, Spike turned to look at her and they both vanished.

He had heard her, but how? She couldn’t think about that now. She didn’t have enough time.

The fairy quickly flew out from where she had been hiding and went down to the lawn. She flew back and forth, looking for anything, knowing she would find nothing. What was she supposed to do now? She didn’t have the power to do anything herself. She looked up at the dark window. The Slayer.

The small entity swiftly raced around the house, looking for a way in. She caught sight of a window on the same floor that was just barely open, but it was open enough for her to squeeze through. Inside this room was another girl who was sleeping. She was much younger and her hair was longer and darker. The fairy didn’t have time concern herself with this child for now.

She darted through bottom of the closed door and scanned the hallway. There were three other doors. She looked under one, nope, bathroom. The next she came to was the one. Once she was in, she turned on the light and dropped her magic covering. She had to speak openly, even though she would have been scolded by the elders for attempting such a thing with a mortal.

She fluttered around the sleeping girl’s head and called out to her.

'Wake up, please. You have to wake up. You have to help him.'

.........................................................................

Buffy slowly woke up from her short sleep but was suddenly aware as she saw the brilliant light hovering above her.

“Oh, God!” she cried as she jumped upright and shielded her eyes. The light was too bright.

'Oh, oh forgive me. I forgot how sensitive mortal eyes are.' The feminine voice apologized as she dimmed her light to a faint glimmer.

She could now see the small creature that was standing on her dresser. If it hadn’t been moving, Buffy could have sworn it was the most detailed pixie figurine she had ever seen. Her skin was a pale blue and the wings attached to her back shimmered of silver touched with the slightest hint of rose. The only thing covering her body was the waist long hair that matched the color of her wings. She was no taller than a quarter. Maybe it was just a figurine and she was still dreaming.

“Who are you and what do you want?” she demanded.

'In your language, I am called Crea and I am here because there is someone who needs your help.'

Buffy could feel the voice as feminine. It was strange, she knew what words were being spoken yet she couldn’t hear it as she normally heard people speak.

“Okay, Crea, is it? How are you speaking to me?” she asked, before addressing anything else. “Your mouth hasn’t moved?”

'You have much to learn,' the fairy replied, shaking her head. 'We cannot speak as mortals do. The only way you can hear is if we speak through your soul. It is the one telling you the words I wish you to hear.'

“Oh,” Buffy responded cautiously. “So who is it I am supposed to help?”

'He is the one you call ‘Spike.’'  
  
At the sound of his name, a look of concern came over the woman’s face.

“Why? What happened to him?”

The fairy grew curious for a moment about the slayer’s feelings.

'‘She’ took him.'

“What? Who? Who took him?”

'The Evil One.'

Buffy sighed. “Well that’s helpful, another one?.”

'I’m sorry. I do not know her name in your language. But I do know that we must hurry. She will not wait long.'

“Why? What is she going to do? What does it have to do with Spike?”

Buffy glanced at the clock that rested on the same dresser. 5:12. It was SO early, maybe she was still dreaming. Were thoughts of Spike getting in her dreams now? It was bad enough while she was awake, but this...

  
'At midnight tonight, she will have finished stealing his magic.'

“Magic? You must have the wrong vampire, he doesn’t do magic.”

'Each vampire has a form of magic, although it isn’t necessarily good. It’s what allows them to exist. It prevents them from a second death. When the demon takes over, he uses it to sustain the body. You have it too, the magic. Although yours is a different kind. It allows you to do what you can. It keeps you alive. She’ wants it to keep her alive as well. She finds creatures who have the magic and uses it as her own. She drains them of it, piece by piece until there is nothing left. She must do this keep herself alive. Once she is finished with one, she has a period of time where she is almost invincible, then she must find another. Depending on how much of the magic the creature she drains has, she gains its power twice over. We fairies are forbidden to go anywhere near her for fear of what might happen if she gained control of our magic.'

A look of fear washed over the small creature’s face as she spoke.

“Why midnight? It could be anytime, a few days a few weeks?”

Buffy would have preferred a little more time, but somehow she knew she wouldn’t get it.

'Vampires, it is told, do not last very long.'

“It is told?” she didn’t feel like having any doubts floating around. “You mean you don’t know for sure?”

'I am not very old for one of my kind. I have not seen as much as some others have in my lifetime. This is the first time I have ever been away from my homeland. The only reason I came was because I needed to. I was drawn here, and perhaps this is the reason why.'

“So you could be wrong. If anything did happen to Spike, it could have been something else, right?”

'Do not question me.' Crea’s glow seemed to grow a little stronger and shone with a hint of gold. Her voice rang in Buffy’s head with an air of superiority. 'I may not be very old for a fairy, but I have lived longer and seen more than you ever will. The elders have been here from the beginning. They know all and I, like all of my kind, have been taught well. I have spent many years being taught how to identify this creature alone. She uses illusions of the innocent to lure the victim to get close enough for her apparition to touch them. When she does, it transports them to where she dwells and imprisons them. From there she can do with them as she wills.'

‘Okay, so maybe this isn’t a dream’ Buffy thought. ‘But if this isn’t a dream, then Spike could be in real danger.’ She should have been laughing at the thought, but for once, she couldn’t bring herself to do it.

“Why are you interested in helping a vampire?” she asked the small creature. “If you are so worried about ‘evil ones,’ I would have thought you put creatures like Spike into that category.”

'You are the vampire slayer. What has this one done to make you allow him to live?'

Crea smiled as Buffy looked away and lowered her eyes.

'I have lived longer than both of you and I know much. It is because of the things I have seen which causes me to want to help this one. As I have said, you have much to learn, and perhaps this is a piece of it.'

Buffy thought about what the fairy had said. She had much to learn? She could agree with that. Since when had she started caring about the well-being of Spike. He was a vampire, soulless, evil, right? And she was the slayer. It was her job to kill things like him. So why hadn’t she already? Because he was helpless? Yeah, sure, that would have just made it easier for her. For anything, anyone else, she would have killed them anyway. Buffy couldn’t believe what she was about to do.

She pulled the sheets around her as she got up from the bed.

“Okay, I...am going to get dressed. I am also going to get a hold of my friends because they would be a big help.” Then her mind seemed to drift off as she thought about something else. “Maybe Willow can come up with a spell or two to help...”

She walked over to her closet and began to go through her clothes. Crea followed, drifting around her.

'Wait, we cannot tell anyone else about this, about me. I took a large enough chance exposing myself to you. I cannot be put into any more danger.'

“I have trusted these people with my life time and time again, and we need more information. They can get it for us. Any help we can get would be really good right now especially if there is a time limit.”

Crea seemed to consider it for a moment.

'If you think it would be best. But we must hurry.'

“Good,” Buffy replied, pulling a blue top over herself, then looked briefly at the fairy. “Oh, and before we go, you didn’t happen to bring a set of clothes with you, did you? You may be little and all, but I am sure that a few of my friends might find it awkward, that or they would enjoy it way too much.”

'Oh, I forgot about human customs. I apologize.'

She waved a small hand down the extent of her body and instantly there was silver strap covering her chest and another forming a short skirt.

Buffy was amazed, “Wow, why can’t I do stuff like that. It would save me endless hours of searching in the stores, save lots of money too.”

She then went back to finding herself something to wear, all the time praying that they would be able to find him in time.

..................................................................

Buffy stood, looking vacantly out a window of the magic shop as Crea quickly explained the situation to the others. They seemed to be handling it quite well.

“Ooh,” Willow said exclaimed. “It’s a real, honest to goodness, fairy! This is so exciting!”

“Yeah, but aren’t you normally naked?” Xander put in, sounding a little disappointed.

“Hey, you aren’t supposed to be thinking about anyone like that except me,” Anya scolded, punching him lightly in the arm. “Besides, she’s too little for you to have sex with.”

“Thanks for that oh-so-obvious info.”

“This is kinda neat,” Tara said smiling and peeking around Willow.

“It’s not just neat, it is positively fascinating,” Giles commented as he examined the fairy closer. “Now, you say that you come from Ireland, correct? How have you managed to keep hidden for such a long period of time? I mean, there are the fables, but there are no actual accounts of the fairy folk.”

'We have our ways.' Was the only response Crea gave.

“Y...yes,” Giles said, his mind seemed to be wandering again. “Surely you must.”

“Hey, if you are from Ireland how come you don’t speak like those Irish people. All ‘I wan’ me lucky charms’ kinda thing?” Xander inquired, doing a less-than-perfect impression.

Crea appeared to giggle as she answered. We were around long before they had accents like that. Besides, I don’t speak with words, you hear me as you think you should hear me.

“This is great,” Buffy interrupted, “now that we all have put in our twenty questions for the news bearer, can we figure out what we’re gonna to do? We have to figure out where this thing is and how to stop her. We also don’t have all the time in the world. It’s already noon.”

“Well, we could just let her keep him. It wouldn’t be a big loss, one less vampire to worry about.” Xander said, emotionless.

“ Xander, he’s been so...well...nice lately. “ said Willow, accusingly. “I’d feel kinda bad if we didn’t try.”

“I agree with Willow,” added Giles. “H...he’s been rather helpful and, I almost hate to say it but, it would be a shame to lose him. Besides, we can’t risk having this new creature take anything or anyone she wants. For all we know, her next victim could be Buffy.”

“We’re going to get him back,” ordered Buffy impatiently. “And there will be no further discussion about it. We’ve wasted enough time already.”

Turning to Crea, she asked, “How do we find her?”

'She will keep herself very well hid,' the fairy informed her. 'You must use the magic she did. It will take you to where she keeps him. Once in there, you can see where she is staying and you will have the ability to bring him back the same as how she took him. You will not be able to fight her, however, for you will only have a small amount of time before you must return. Once you have returned, you will be very weak, for the magic drains your energy. Having people here to help is perhaps better after all.'

“There’s no catch to this, right?” Buffy asked, not quite sure she wanted to get involved with magic. “I mean, it’s simple, no complications or anything?”

'No, you just need to make sure that you do not touch anything but him. You will have time to look at things, but you must retrieve him. Worry of nothing else.'  
  
“Okay, only him, got it. So when do I go?”

'Now, if you are ready.'

Buffy took a deep breath, “I’m as ready as I’ll get.”

Crea spoke to the slayer briefly in words only meant for her, 'No matter what you will see, he is the same. We can worry about what must be done when you return. He loves you too, you know. There is more to him than what he shows.'

Buffy looked at her questioningly. Too? What was she talking about? She couldn’t love him. He loved her? Could that be true? It couldn’t be. He was a vampire, he was Spike. What did she mean? What was it she would see?

Everyone heard it when Crea spoke the words. They were in a language they had never heard before, but the power from them could be felt. The fairy then held her hand up and she began to glow brightly. She had become so radiant that they couldn’t look at her. They weren’t able to see her as she lowered her petite arm and pointed at the Slayer. In a brilliant flash, Buffy vanished and the light dissipated.

‘Good luck’ the fairy said to the wind.

Now we wait. She told the others.

..................................................................

Giles stared at the empty space where Buffy had once stood. She would be back soon, but soon wasn’t fast enough. Why was she doing this again? For Spike? He didn’t understand it, but then, with Buffy, he probably never would.

He had noticed that she had been quite upset with this incident. Perhaps it was because she had been spending more time with the vampire. She had mentioned how he would meet her while she was patrolling and help out. At first she tried to act agitated, but lately it almost seemed as though she looked forward to it. It almost seemed as though...no, that couldn’t possibly happen, could it?

“Oh dear Lord!” Giles exclaimed out loud as the realization struck him. “She’s done it again!”

................................................................

Buffy had shut her eyes from the blinding light. As she opened them back up, she felt a little disorientated for a moment, but quickly regained her bearings. She found herself standing in a small dusty room, facing a small window that had been partially covered with a piece of plywood. She walked closer to it, being careful not to touch anything, and looked outside. She couldn’t tell which building exactly she was in, but she knew what road it was. She had been this way a few times. It was practically a paradise for traveling demons, lined with abandoned houses and stores.

‘Just remember the liquor shop across the street’ she told herself, making a quick note in her head.

She turned to a virtually empty room, minus a broken-down, cardboard box and a mouse trap in the far corner. There was a closed door in front of her and another that was wide open off to the side. She wasn’t too sure about touching the door to get through, so she figured she should see if Spike was in the other room.

She cautiously stepped into the doorway and looked into the dark room. There were no windows in this one and the only light that could be seen was what had extended from the small window. She heard a soft moan emit from her left and turned her head to see the dark figure chained to the wall. His white-blond head slumped down to his chin creating a stark contrast to his black attire. He hung limply, not yet acknowledging Buffy’s presence.

“Spike?!” she whispered. She didn’t think he had heard her, but he responded by raising his head slightly.

“Buffy?” It came out as a moan as though it were difficult to even say her name.

She went towards him, but as she got closer, she began to see the damage that the creature had done.

‘Oh, God’ she thought to herself. ‘What has she done to you?’

His skin seemed even more pale than it had been and it clung tightly to him as though he had been starving to death, causing each bone to become painfully visible. His clothes hung loosely around his unnaturally thin body and one could think that he had been trying to hide in them. Buffy looked into his dark, blue eyes that seemed to sink back in his head and his one-time finely chiseled cheekbones were now jutting out awkwardly. His bony hands were the only thing holding him up and were hung through the chains. It was as though he were only a faint reminder of the Spike who had helped her just he night before. If he had until the end of the night and he already looked like this, she was terrified at what a vampire could survive through.

How could she have waited this long? It was too long. She could have made it here faster. She had wasted too much time.

.................................................................

He didn’t say a word, he only looked into her pain-filled eyes as she came and stood before him. He had never wanted to see her with that much pain in them, let alone be the cause of it. He had seen it before, because of Angel, because of her mum, but not for him. It should never be for him.

She was so close now. He could feel her breath and hear her racing heartbeat. She slowly reached a hand up. So slowly, as though she were afraid to touch him. She shouldn’t, he didn’t want her to touch him, not now, not like this. She brought it close to his face, her eyes never leaving his.

...............................................................

“No...” A voice cried from the doorway.

Buffy turned her head the moment her hand came into contact with his face. Several things began to happen. The last thing she saw was an elderly woman standing in the open doorway. Anger covered the woman’s face as she started towards them. Then Buffy’s head began to spin. Her body felt like it had just been engulfed in flames and then was ripped apart. She suddenly had an image of what hell was like.

She still felt Spike’s cool skin under her own. It was the one thing comforting her in that brief moment. It was over almost as quickly as it had begun.

Suddenly she was back in the magic shop, in the same place she had stood before she left. Her hand was still resting on Spike’s cheek. She turned back to him to find him staring back. Was Crea right? Buffy didn’t have time to think of it before Spike fell to the floor. Without the support of the chains, he didn’t have the strength to stand. She was finding it difficult herself. Her head was spinning and every muscle hurt. To top it off, she felt as though she hadn’t slept in weeks.

“Oh my, Xander, Willow,” Giles called, getting their attention. “I hadn’t realized it was this serious.” He took in Spike’s condition as he bent to help him sit up.

“Will he be all right?” Buffy asked, not worrying how scared she sounded.

“Well, h..he’s not dead yet,.. um...I mean...well...he’s still undead, which means he should be fine for now.” Giles replied nervously.

'She will come here first.' Crea stated nervously, flying near the group. 'She knows this is where the magic was from. We must go someplace else, away from here. Do you have protections, for your houses? I can help too, but my magic can only do so much.'

“Buffy’s house has the most protections on it, you know, ‘cause of her mom and stuff,” Willow chimed in, ready to help. “Me and Tara can bring a bunch of stuff with us too.”

“Yeah,” Tara added. “We’ve actually been practicing protection spells a lot lately. We’ve gotten really good.”

“Wait a minute,” exclaimed Xander. “have you guys forgotten? How are we supposed to get vamp man here, all the way to the Buffster’s without going poof?” He made a hand gesture with the last word, and the others seemed to think about his question as well.

'You can leave that to me,' Crea offered. 'So it is decided then?'  
  
Everyone looked to Buffy, who could only silently nod her head in agreement.

'Let us hurry then.' Crea flew to Spike and hovered over his head.

While they had been talking, he had passed out completely and Giles was still kneeling down next to him, holding his shoulders. She began to speak words in the language they had heard earlier and again she began to grow brighter. It was a different kind of light, however, and not half as brilliant.

A red glimmer surrounded her as she touched the top of the bleached-blond vampire’s head. The glow flickered from her and passed into him until it had surrounded his whole body. When it had completely engulfed him, it disappeared, leaving no trace.

'We can go now.' She declared.

“‘right then, Xander, would you mind helping me,” suggested Giles as he motioned to Spike’s legs.

“Sure thing,” the young man replied, taking his share.

“Oh, fine then! Just let the men do the men’s work,” Anya remarked as she followed them out the door into the sunlight. “Don’t think about the fact that we women may want to help carry him too! Just let us follow like obedient little servants.”

“Um..Anya...” interrupted Willow who had started walking behind her.

“What?”

“I...I don’t think you would want to carry him, he’s probably really heavy a...and stuff. And I’m all for women power, but isn’t it a good idea for them to do work and us not.”

“Hm...I suppose it is. Okay then. Well, keep up the good work, men. We’ll be there in no time.”

Buffy sighed. She just couldn’t wait to get home, then she could get some sleep. She felt as though she would drop at any minute, but she had to stay awake. It was only a little further.

....................................................................

The old woman was seated on the floor, chanting in an ancient language, her eyes closed. She stood up, still reciting, and raised her hands in the air. As she brought them down, she suddenly stopped chanting and her eyes flew open. Before her was an outside image of Buffy and the scoobies entering her house, carrying Spike with them.

She grinned evilly as she saw a small ball of light seem to fly past the inside of the window.

“A fairy,” she cooed, her golden eyes flashing with desire.

....................................................................

Giles and Xander easily carried Spike into the front door of the Summers house while Willow and Tara began to “evil-proof” the doors and windows. Crea as well did a chant of her own, quickly circling the house and surrounding it with her magic.

'It is not permanent,' she informed everyone, 'but it will be enough to help protect us through tonight.'

“Hopefully I’ll have this taken care of this thing by then,” Buffy said encouragingly, trying to sound stronger than she felt. She felt so weak. All she needed was a little nap, that was all.

'No, you must rest. The spell drained you of your energy and you must regain it before you go against her. When your energy is weak, so is your mind. That is how she will try to defeat you. You must keep your mind strong.'  
  
“I suppose sleep does sound really good for now.” As she spoke, a large yawn escaped her mouth.

“Well, before you take a little much-needed beauty sleep, suppose you tell us where to dump him first,” Xander said agitated at still helping to support the unconscious vampire. “How about that lovely couch over there? It’s really close. Must be pretty uncomfortable too.”

“Xander,” Willow said accusingly and came briefly away from her casting. “You can’t just throw him on the couch, just look at him. After what he has been through we should at least make him comfortable.”

“He can go in my room,” Dawn came walking down the stairs as she heard the commotion and saw the two men holding Spike. “I wouldn’t mind, really. What happened to him? He looks all dead and stuff. Will he be okay?”

“Of course he’s dead, he’s a vampire, and no, that’s out of the question. Where’s mom? She might not mind him using her room,” Buffy responded.

“She’s in bed sleeping,” her sister answered sadly. Even though the treatments seemed to have worked, her mom didn’t seem to have strength for much any more and was doing that more often.

“H...he could stay in Buffy’s room,” Willow announced. When everyone turned to look at her, she quickly added, “th...that way Buffy could get some rest too and we would have a smaller space to put extra protection on. And Crea can stay with them in there so nothing bad can happen, although i...it’s not like he can do anything to her since he’s all...well...you know...drained and everything.”

“I think that for now that may be best,” Giles put in, although not happy with anything in the situation. “Come on then.” Xander helped him carry Spike’s body up the stairs and into Buffy’s room. Buffy stayed downstairs for a few minutes with the rest of the girls.  
  
“You’re sure you don’t mind if I crash for a little, I feel really bad for being so useless right now.”

“Buffy, you know what Crea said. You’ll need your strength,” replied Willow, trying to make her feel better. “Besides, all we’ll be doing is more spells and potions and things. You don’t need any more of them today, well you do, just...well...you know what I mean.”

Buffy forced a smile at the red-head and started up the stairs as Xander and Giles were coming back down.

“W...we’ll be right here if you need anything,” Giles offered.

“Thanks,” Buffy responded, “I’ll be fine as long as I get some sleep. “ Seeing him getting ready to say something else she added, “But if I do need anything, you’ll be the first to know.”

He seemed accepting and continued on his way.

As Buffy started back up, she heard his voice as he scolded Anya, “No, Anya, that potion doesn’t go here, put it on the windowsill over there.”

Buffy smiled to herself. Yes they would be fine, at least until after she had a little sleep.

She softly crept into her room and closed the door behind her. Glancing quickly around the room, she was surprised that the fairy hadn’t come in yet. No matter, she didn’t mind being in her room alone with Spike. It wasn’t like it had never happened before. Besides, this was different.

Buffy walked to the side of her bed and sat down for a moment, looking at the unnaturally thin vampire. Her heart broke as her eyes gazed over his pale skin enwrapping his sunken face. He laid stretched out on his back. One of his bony hands rested on his stomach and the other arm was placed at his side. She thought of how muscular his body had been just the night before, and how strong he was.  
  
He didn’t deserve this. But looking at him even like this couldn’t change how she felt inside. Although she didn’t understand it. Why did she feel this way about him? She shouldn’t feel something one way or another about this man. He wasn’t even a man, he was a vampire. Sure, she had fallen for one before, but that was different. That one had a soul. But this? There was no excuse for what she felt for Spike.

Why couldn’t she kill him? Why couldn’t she even dislike him anymore let alone hate him? Why couldn’t he be all right and make some big-headed comment to piss her off so she could punch him in the nose again, or something, anything? Why...? Now she knew she was really tired. She was starting to ask why again.

Buffy brought her hand to the side of his face and held it there, gently caressing his cheek with her thumb. She leaned over and gently kissed the top of his cool forehead.

“You’ll be okay,” she whispered softly to him. “I’ll fix everything soon.”

She pulled her hand away slowly and stood up. Buffy walked to the other side of the large bed and climbed in, laying on top of the neatly-made sheets. She pulled herself closer to the seemingly dead creature and placed her hand on his arm. She wanted to make sure that he was still there while she was sleeping. The moment her eyes closed, sleep engulfed her. Her breathing instantly deepened and her heartbeat slowed to a peaceful steady beat.

Spike lay, listening to the comforting sound. “I know you will, luv,” he said softly to the sleeping beauty laying next to him. “You always do.” The last words were said with a sadness he rarely expressed. He turned his head towards her and just watched for a while until he drifted back into the darkness.

..............................................................

Crea waited until the two had both fallen asleep before she removed her magic covering. She sat on the now familiar dresser next to the bed and watched the two carefully. Each a hunter and at the same time the other’s prey, yet they slept peacefully side by side, heads drawn close. She would have been reprimanded for sure by the others if they had known she was in the presence of a dark one and had helped to save him. But he had heard her, which was thought to be impossible. He also had the ability to love, which was rare in his kind. Of all of those he could have chosen to love, he had chosen her, or was it a choice? Perhaps it was not something he had planned, it just was.

She had already used her magic on the house and another spell on this room. With all that the others were doing downstairs, there would be nothing to fear until the next day. These two would rest until then. She would make sure of that. Crea closed her small crystalline eyes briefly and spoke some unheard words softly to herself. A silver light formed in the palm of her hand. She opened her eyes and her palm, releasing the light. It rose above her and floated above the two figures, growing in size until it was large enough to cover them. It gently rested on them, blanketing them in a light that slowly faded moments later.

Crea closed her eyes gently and whispered again, putting herself in a trace.

..................................................................

Buffy felt herself floating, to where, she didn’t know. When her eyes finally began to focus, she found herself standing next to a small stream. Sunlight was flowing in through the trees which were surrounding her. There were various kinds, some of ordinary pine and oak, others were unknown to her and enwrapped in every color one could imagine. Beyond a few of the trees she could see the outline of green mountains. Everything seemed so crisp and the colors were so bright, almost too perfect to be real. It couldn’t be real. Spike? He had been on the bed next to her. She couldn’t have left him. Where was she? Was this some sort of dream?

“Yes, it is a dream.”

Buffy heard the words distinctly come from behind her. She swirled around to see Crea standing behind her, a little taller than Buffy herself.

“You spoke, “ Buffy commented, overwhelmed by where she was and the figure standing before her. “I thought you didn’t speak like we did? Where am I? Where’s Spike?”

“You can see and hear me as you please when we are here. Now you must come with me,” Crea said as she motioned for Buffy to follow. She began to move almost like a phantom through the trees and Buffy could do nothing but obey.

They hadn’t gone far when Buffy saw him standing there, facing away slightly. He looked as he had before she found him that day, although a little different under the sunlight. She only had a chance to see him in it once before and at the time she didn’t have long to think about it. It was strange, how it glided over his face and contradicted his dark clothing. He was looking up at it, then his attention went down to his hands. He brought them up to his face and seemed to examine them closely in the light. She saw him smile at the sight. It was really nice to see him smile. Not an evil smile, or a sarcastic smile, but a normal, happy smile. Buffy couldn’t help but be caught breathless at how wonderful he looked.

Then he saw them. His smile slowly fell as he looked at Buffy. The happiness turned into confusion.

He began walking closer and looked questioningly at Crea.

“Who are you?” He asked as he approached.

“I am called, Crea. I am the one who tried to warn you,” Crea replied as she lowered her head in remorse. “But I was too late.”

“It was you, then, when tha’ girl...?” He winced at the memory.

“Yes, and as you now know, that was no girl.”

Spike looked down at the ground, remembering all that had happened. Remembering how weak he had become, how he still was.

“What’ll ‘appen to me?” he asked nervously.

“She must be destroyed. When she is, your magic will be returned to you.”

“Magic?”

“She means life, or unlife in your case,” Buffy explained to him. “That creature drains whatever supernatural thing allows you to exist.”

‘I hope that doesn’t mean you’ he thought to himself.

‘The bitch,’ Buffy thought to herself at the same time.

Crea chuckled, as she heard their thoughts.

“What?” they both asked together.

“I just thought you two should know that because I created this,” she motioned to everything around them, “I also have the ability to hear your thoughts while in here.”

They both stared blankly at her, wondering what exactly she had heard.

“Don’t worry though, I will leave you two soon enough. I put a small spell on both of you. Do not be upset with me now,” she said quickly, noticing their glaring. “It is nothing serious or anything that will affect you physically, well, just the resting part. It will keep you both asleep until tomorrow night. You will need it. Because you are both under the same spell, it allows you to share the dreamworld together. I, however, took the liberty to create a specific place and intercede to ensure that you did not go separate ways. The dreamworld is so large that you could spend eternity and never learn of the other’s presence, unless you know who and where to look of course.”

“Why?” questioned Buffy. “Why would you do this for us?”

“It would be a great gift to my people if the Evil One is no longer a threat. Also there are other reasons of which I believe that you both know.” The fairy smiled as Buffy and Spike looked at each other briefly. “I must go now. I must make sure that you are safe.”

“Wait,” Spike called, stopping her. “How ‘ll we know when to go back? And just ‘ow do we go about doin’ that?”

“I will come back, you mustn’t worry about it yet. You will know.”

Suddenly, she vanished, leaving Buffy and Spike alone.

..................................................................

For a while, neither one dared to say anything, both knowing what was in their heart, yet unsure of how the other felt. They just stared at the place where the fairy had deserted them, afraid to look at their companion. Buffy finally looked towards the confused vampire, taking in his thought-filled face.

“Spike?” She said nervously, wondering what was going through his mind.

“Hmm,,,oh...righ’...” He seemed to come out of a trace and then looked back at her, almost shyly. “I suppose we’re here to talk, so I should start by...thanking you...well...for earlier and all...”

At the thought of what had happened, he looked at the ground with embarrassment in his eyes. Buffy stepped closer to him and put her hand on the same arm she had earlier, only now it was fuller and his muscles tensed under her touch. She didn’t speak until he had turned to look at her and saw the fire burning in her eyes.

“You probably didn’t hear me the first time, but I told you I would fix everything, and I will,” she said sincerely.

“Why? Why are you doing this for me?” He pulled away from her touch and turned his back to her. “You shouldn’t. It’s not like i’ would ma’er if I was gone or not. In fact your little pals would probably be all happy. One less vampire to worry ‘bout.”

“It would matter to me,” she broke in quickly, not knowing where it came from and thinking of what to say next. He looked back at her for a moment with deep interest, wondering how she was going to explain her little outburst. The answer wasn’t exactly what he had been hoping for.

“ I mean, if you’re not around, who am I going to blackmail or bribe into helping me? Whose nose am I going to punch whenever I feel like just hurting someone for the fun of it? Whose going to try and annoy me until I almost put myself out of my misery?”

Spike shook his head sadly and sighed, closing his eyes and smirking in frustration. Buffy continued on.

“Who will be there to decide that I need help, which I never do, when fighting something too big for me to handle, which never happens? Who will be the one to get me out of most of the difficult situations I manage to get stuck in? Who will keep me in line when I am ready to mess things up with my friends?”

Spike looked up curiously at Buffy while she was speaking. Where exactly was she going with this?

“Who will watch me fight? Who will watch me sleep? Who will drink my mom’s hot cocoa with the little marshmallows?”

By this time tears had started to form in the slayer’s eyes. She hadn’t expected it to feel this strong, yet here she was, practically bawling her eyes out.

“Who will always be there for me whether I want him to be or not?”

She sighed quietly and looked at the ground, avoiding Spike’s piercing gaze.

“I suppose I kinda like having you around. It feels too normal for you to be in my life. When I heard what had happened and then saw you...I ...I was afraid of what it would be like if...”

She felt a cool finger on her chin as he gently pulled her face up to look at him. At the same moment, his other hand gripped her arm lightly, pulling her closer to his body. Before she knew what was happening, his lips were pressed tenderly against her own. Everything that had been running aimlessly around in her mind, vanished as she felt herself giving in and started to kiss him back. Her heart was racing as he began to deepen the kiss in response. She raised her hand to grip the back of his head, as if to stop him from backing away, drawing him closer to her yet. It had started as a light, comforting act, but it soon turned into one of intense passion. Their bodies pressed close, neither wanting to make any attempt to pull away.

It was Spike who finally ended it after what seemed like eternity, taking deep, unneeded breaths. He looked at his one-time fantasy, now in his arms. She was standing in front of him, trying to catch her breath from the unexpected reaction. For what seemed like the first time since he had met her, he couldn’t tell what she was thinking behind those beautiful hazel eyes. It was then that he had time to realize that the passion had caused the demon to come out. He quickly shifted back into his human features, unsure how she felt about it.

“I...I’m sorry,” he said quietly, moving back, not knowing what her reaction would be. “I didn’t mean to...”

“Mean to what?” she asked with an amused look on her face. “Kiss me or vamping while kissing me?”

“Well, I suppose both...no...I take that back, I bloody well meant to kiss you. The shifting was jus’ a bit unexpected.”

“I really didn’t mind it much,” Buffy remarked as she drew closer to him again.

“Wha’ exactly didn’t you mind?” Spike asked curiously. “The kiss, or the vamping?”

“Surprisingly both, actually, but I much prefer this,” with that, Buffy leaned forward, putting her arms around his neck, and kissed the peroxide-blond vampire firmly on his lips. It did not last nearly as long as the first had, but the same feelings and intensity were there. As they began to separate, Buffy removed her arms from Spike’s neck, bringing them down and entwining his hands with her own.

“Well,“ she sighed, “I guess we don’t have any choice but to stay here for a while. I mean, what is a poor girl to do with nothing but the most beautiful atmosphere she has ever seen, wonderful sunshine, and a great-looking guy who she adores by her side?”

Spike shot her a mischievous grin as he purred into her ear.

“I don’t know, luv, I don’t suppose I shouldn’t let ‘er spend too much time thinking ‘bout it though. I’ would be such a shame to waste time on jus’ thinkin’ about them now wouldn’t i’?”

“It certainly would.”

....................................................................

Joyce came downstairs, not at all surprised to see the whole gang trying to occupy themselves in the living room.

“Is there something going on that I should know about? Where’s Buffy?” she asked, a little frightened.

Giles stood up quickly and walked over, motioning to the kitchen with his glasses which he held in his hands. “Actually, I don’t suppose you have any tea, by any chance, do you?”

“Of course, I’ll go make some up now. You want to join me and then tell me what exactly has happened.”

“Naturally,” he replied, following her into the next room.

As she put the tea kettle on, Giles briefly explained the little that he knew about the situation.

“Do you think that they are safe, up there, alone, together?”she asked the watcher, not hiding her uncertainty.

“I...I think they will be okay, after all, Crea has seen to making sure they are safe, and we have protection spells all over the house.”

“I don’t exactly mean safe from whatever this thing is that did this, I mean them, alone, together in her room. I know I may just be sounding like an over protective mother, but I’ve seen how they’ve been looking at each other lately. I just don’t want them to do anything...rash.” The kettle had begun to whistle slightly, so Joyce removed it and started to pour the water into two mugs she had pulled down.

“I understand your worries, I’ve noticed that myself. But, at least for now, we don’t have to worry about that. Buffy is too exhausted from the spell, she almost couldn’t even make it up the stairs, and Spike, well, this ‘creature’ took almost more out of him than he could handle. I suppose you may be interested in going up to see for yourself. Thank you,” he said, giving her a slight smile as she handed the cup of tea to him.

“Yeah, it would make me feel much better, and I also just want to see if they are okay.” She took a sip out of her own.

“Well, I’m sure they won’t be going anywhere. We can go check up on them after we’ve finished.”

“You’re right. Well, I hope that they are getting the rest that they need,” Joyce replied, putting her cup down for a moment as she sat in a nearby chair. “I know just how much neither of them likes to rest very much.”

................................................................

The Slayer ran swiftly through the entanglement of trees, her hair flying loosely behind her. Her heart was racing as she heard the footsteps gaining on her. They were coming closer and closer. She knew at any moment they would be upon her. She was fast but not fast enough. So, so close. Suddenly, it lunged at her, pinning her to the ground.

“Nooo......!” she screamed loudly, “Spike......! You idiot!” She started to burst out laughing as he twisted her around to face him. He laid on top of her, grinning down in pleasure.

“Told you I could catch you,” he said knowingly. “Now I get my prize, right?”

“Oh, and what prize would that be?” He was pressing himself so close to her that she could feel every inch of his hard body as it touched her own. It excited her just as much, if not more, that what excitement she could feel from him.

“Hmm...I suppose we could figure tha’ out soon enough, don’t you?”

Spike leaned his face closer, kissing her firmly on the lips. The kisses began to trail down her face and into the curve of her neck. He playfully nipped at her skin with his exposed teeth as he moved even further down onto her bare chest.

“Mmm....Spike.....”

...................................................................

Giles walked into the room first, followed closely by Buffy’s mother. They saw the two, unmoved from where they had first lain. Joyce covered her mouth in shock as she saw the sleeping vampire. She had been told what to expect, yet she hadn’t thought he would be in such bad shape.

“Oh, Giles, will he be all right? I didn’t think it would be this bad.”

He will be fine once we take care of who had done this to him. Crea fluttered to the opening where the two adults stood watching.

“You are the one who helped him?” Joyce asked the small creature. “Thank you very much, and for keeping my daughter safe as well.”

'You are the Slayer’s mother? Then it is I who should be thanking you,' the fairy replied. 'It is because of her that he was saved and it will be she who destroys the Evil One. My kind has feared her for so long, yet we do not have the ability to fight her. We have out magic, but it is our magic that would destroy us. If we expose ourselves to her, she will take it from us, and we cannot let that happen.'

She looked back at the two sleeping figures and smiled knowingly.

'We should let them rest now. I made it so that they will sleep through tomorrow night. The Slayer will be recovered by then, and the vampire, well, I thought that the sleeping might make it easier for him until we reverse the effects.'  
  
“Well, come on then,” Joyce said, motioning to the door. “Since I will be having guests tonight, I should figure out what to have for supper. I wonder how we can manage the sleeping arrangements? I hope we have enough food.”

...................................................................

Buffy was laying on the cool grass, her head resting gently on the blond vampire’s bare chest. They had been laying there for what seemed like ages, just looking up into the sky. The warm sunshine streamed down, breaking though the clouds that rolled rapidly above them. Although she couldn’t hear the familiar sound of a beating heart, she could feel the slight vibrations of the steady purr the vampire was creating.

She wished that the moment would last forever, but like every wish, she knew that it couldn’t last. Soon it would be time for them to go back, back to the reality she called life. Somehow, she was afraid of it, going back. Everything would go back to how it was: painful, blemished, uncertain. Here, everything was clear. She didn’t have to worry what others thought. She didn’t have to worry about others’ lives being endangered. There would never be any doubt in her mind of how she felt. Being here had completely erased any fear of allowing her to admit to herself that she loved Spike.

Yes, she had said it, she loved Spike. Of course she hadn’t actually told him yet. It was too soon. She had no idea how she was going to say it. What if she said it first and then he said it just because she had? What if he did but he didn’t believe her because of what had happened between them? What if she admitted her feelings, but he didn’t feel the same way? Can a vampire without a soul ever really love? Yet he had loved Drusilla, hadn’t he? Worse yet, what if he still loved her?

“I mus’ say, you look delicious in sunlight, luv.”

Buffy raised her head to look into the pair of cool blue eyes staring down at her. Then it all came rushing back to her. He was still a vampire. He had killed hundreds of people and felt no remorse. He had tried to hurt her family and friends, yet here she was. It was, wrong.

................................................................

Had he said something wrong? Spike was confused when Buffy lifted herself off of him.

“What are we doing, Spike?” She whispered the words softly, puzzlement written all over her face.

“Something I though’ we both wanted.” Where was she going with this? Was she beginning to have doubts? Did he do something wrong?

“I did, I do, but...,”

“Pet, I know wha’ this is abou’,” Spike responded, bringing his hand to her face and holding it gently. “You’re worried abou’ when we go back, aren’t you? Wha’ your mum and pals ’ll think?”

Buffy lowered her eyes away from his steady gaze.

“It’s not just what they will think, but what will we think?” She looked back up with fear in her eyes. “How do we know that we will remember what went on when we wake up? How do we know that we will feel the same way? So many questions have been running through my head and I don’t know where to begin answering them. And Giles...if he knew...”

“Yeah, I can imagine it now...’Buffy wha’ did you think you were doing? He’s a soulless vampire, who knows how many people he has already killed so far and you le’ im get tha’ close to you?’” In response to the vacant look she gave him, Spike added, “That’s the real problem, isn’t it, luv? Is that ‘ow you see me?”

“I wish that I could say I didn’t, but the Slayer in me won’t allow it. I have let it slip my mind a lot lately, but the reality of it is still there. It’s what you are and neither of us can change it. I’m the Slayer, and I’m supposed to kill vampires, not be with them.”

“Since when ‘ave you done what the slayer is supposed to do, besides the obvious stakings? If you ‘ad done what every good li’l slayer was supposed to do, you would probably be dead by now. That’s what makes you different from them, Buffy. You make your own rules. I mentioned once tha’ having family and friends was something unexpected, because they aren’t something other slayers ‘ad. The Slayer separated ‘erself from them because she either didn’t have any, she didn’t ‘ave time for ‘em, or she didn’t want them to be ‘urt. But you changed that. They’ve ‘elped you so much. If not for them, I may ‘ave already killed you by now.” He smirked as her hazel eyes gazed back at him. “And that would ‘ave been a shame, eh?”

Buffy smiled slightly as he continued, “So, you see, the normal rules don’t always apply when it comes to you. Things ‘ave a way of working out, you’ll see. Now stop ‘aving those nasty li’l thoughts running through that pretty head of yours. We’ll ‘ave plenty of time to figure out where to go, you know, cross that bridge when we come to i’.”

He ran his fingers through her golden hair and seemed to be fascinated by the feel of it. He pulled her back down towards him, bringing her face within inches of his own.

“In case you haven’t noticed, lately, I seem to ‘ave been ignoring the rules too,” he whispered as he moved into a kiss.

“It is time,” a light voice sang from behind them.

The two naked lovers turned to look at the fairy who had suddenly appeared. Spike groaned as he began to sit up.

“Did you ‘ave to interrupt, we were ‘aving a moment ‘ere.”

“I’m sorry, but it is time,” Crea repeated, looking intently at them. “Come.”

Spike was the first to get up and began to help Buffy to her feet.

“I suppose it will be you two who need the clothes this time?” Crea commented, remembering the customs. She waved her hands towards them and the clothing they had worn earlier instantly covered their bodies.

“As I have said, why can’t I do that in real life?” Buffy remarked.

“Because then I wouldn’t get to see you get changed the old-fashioned way,” Spike stated, grinning at her mischievously. Buffy responded by punching him playfully in the arm which earned a wise smile from the fairy. She had been right. Spending some time alone together had opened their feelings for each other. Feelings that both of them had been too afraid to admit to until now.

“Well, as much as I would ‘ave loved to stay ‘ere all day, I suppose you ‘ave people to save, namely me. Not that I like the idea very much. I much prefer taking that role myself. I don’t like being weak and...well...downrigh’ helpless. Is there anything you can do abou’ that?” Spike asked, turning to a thoughtful Crea.

“I’m afraid not. Only when the creature is destroyed will you go back to as you were,” she replied. “Now, you must hurry up and say your goodbyes. We mustn’t be too long.”

“Wait, what goodbye,” Buffy asked, surprised. “Won’t we see each other as soon as we wake up?”

“I’m afraid not,” she responded. “Spike will not be able to go with you and he is still very, very weak right now.”

“Thanks for the reminder,” he commented, sounding very annoyed with the fact.

“It is best that you remain in here until the Slayer defeats her.”

“I can’t just le’er go out there all alone. I want to be there. I ‘ave to be there.”

“Spike, I’ve already learned that we should trust her about things like this.” She put her hand up to his face and rubbed her thumb against his smooth skin. She pulled her body closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled sweetly. “I will see you soon, I promise. We’ll have you back to your old sexy self in no time.”

She moved to kiss him but he backed away slightly, giving her a curious look.

“You think I am sexy?” He asked seriously. “Just ‘ow long ’ave you been thinking about that, exactly?”

“That’s something you may never know.”

“You li’l tease,” he growled as he brought his mouth upon hers.

“We must go now,” Crea repeated, growing a little impatient.

“Okay,” Buffy conceded, breaking the kiss. “Soon.” She told Spike as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a final hug goodbye. He held her tightly, as if it were for the last time. He had this feeling...no, it was nothing.

“Buffy,” he started to whisper in her ear. “I...”

................................................................

His voice was cut off as Buffy opened her eyes in the darkened room. As she started to sit up, she noticed that the blinds had been carefully drawn and glanced at the clock by her bed. It read 7:30. She looked back down at the sleeping figure next to her. He was drastically different from how she had just seen him, but her heart couldn’t see him as anyone but the same person. That showed how much things had changed between them. He was no longer just a vampire to her, he was a person. Not just any person, but one she loved.

He still laid in the same position she had first seen him in, although now his head was turned towards where she had been sleeping. His skeletal body was motionless, giving the appearance of a corpse. She would defeat this thing. She had to.

'You do love him, don’t you?' A voice whispered in her head.

Buffy had almost forgotten the fairy was there. She looked up at the again-small creature sitting on her dresser and gave a small half smile.

“Is it that obvious, besides the incident in the dream?”

'In the dreamworld your heart and mind are opened up to things that are sometimes never admitted in the outside world. When I first saw the two of you fight, I thought that there was something about both of you. I couldn’t place what it was, but there was something. Perhaps it was the same thing that drew me to this town in the first place. I saw how he looked at you, watched you, and how you looked at him. I have the feeling that things were not always this way, but never-the-less they are now.'  
  
Crea observed how the young woman had picked up the vampire’s hand and was entwining it in her own, her eyes never leaving his face.

'Have you told him how you feel?'

Buffy shook her head slowly.

“I didn’t know how,” she looked back at the fairy. “And I’m afraid. I...I have a long his history of boyfriends leaving me. Okay, well maybe it’s not very long, but it tends to happen with all of them so far.”

Looking back at Spike, she added, “a...and what if he doesn’t feel the same way. Can he really love me even without a soul? That would go against everything I have ever known. I fell in love with a vampire once before, but he had a soul. He had an...” she smirked. “An excuse for loving me.”

'You can’t let your fears control you. Also you should not compare him with any other vampire, for I have never seen another vampire quite like him. Of course I cannot say that I have seen many, but I do know this: He loves you. I have no doubt about that. It is not impossible to believe. There have been tales of vampires falling in love with mortals before, however, falling for the slayer is not very common. I also do not believe that he has any excuse for loving you, it just is.'

He loved her? That knowledge erased any doubts Buffy had about accepting her feelings. She could think of nothing else except that she wanted him to wake up and be back to normal. She wanted to tell him what she was thinking, what she was feeling. But she had to wait for now.

She leaned down and kissed him lightly on his cheek. “Soon,” she whispered softly before she sat back up.

“I suppose I should get changed before going to fight whatever this old lady is. Wouldn’t want her to see me looking less than spectacular while I kick her ass. I think a shower is in order too...” She moved from the bed and made her way to the closet to look for another change of clothes.

'I will go down and tell the others you are awake.' Crea said as she fluttered up and towards the door.

“Wait, is everyone still down there?” The blond woman asked, peeking around the closet door.

'Yes,' the fairy replied pausing for a moment. 'They have been checking on you regularly. You are very lucky to have such a caring family.'

“Yeah,” Buffy said, smiling in her own thoughts. “They’re really great. Always keeping me in line. They’ve been with me through a lot.”

'Just as you were for them.' Crea started back out the door. 'Try not to take very long. This must be done tonight.'

...................................................................

The old woman sauntered over to where her small parcel of items was laid on the lone table.

  
How dare that little creature interrupt something she had been doing for thousands of years. Because the process had not been completed, she would have to find a new donor very shortly. Not that it would be hard, but it was more trouble than she had wanted. However, an ancient fairy or a slayer would make a nice contribution.

She pulled a small dagger from the parcel.

But just in case she couldn’t get them to cooperate, she would be ready.

The metal gleamed as she held it up to her eye length.

Yes, she would be ready.

...................................................................

“But, honey, do you have to do this right away,” Joyce began, sounding very concerned for her daughter. “I mean, you just woke up. Couldn’t you wait until tomorrow?”

“Mom, the whole reason I was asleep was so that I could go after her as soon as I woke up. I have to go.”

“If it makes you feel any better, me and Tara will be going with her,” Willow stated, trying to make her feel better. She stood up from where she had been seated on the living room couch next to Tara.

“Yeah, and don’t forget me,” Xander chimed in from the kitchen.

“Crea t...taught us a spell to use on her,” Tara stammered. “It temporarily takes away her ability to cast spells.”

“That should help a lot,” Buffy replied, wrapping her arms around herself. “Thanks, everyone. I’m really glad that you are helping me with this, and Spike.”

“Oh, right,” Xander said, suddenly appearing in the doorway. “Remind me again why we’re helping the evil undead one? I mean, helping defeat a mean old witch, no offence you two,” Xander said to the two girls. “You are very not mean or old, but why risk Buffy’s life and ours to save this guy? He may be defanged, but he’s still at the very least, very annoying.”

“The only one risking my life is me, Xander,” Buffy stated, not sure if she wanted to go into details on why she wasn’t going to let him die. “I haven’t exactly talked about it much, if at all, but he’s saved my life a few times now. I can’t just sit by and wait, knowing that he could die. Not after what he’s done.” I can’t let him die because I love him. “I didn’t ask any of you to risk your lives for him or anyone else, it’s your own choice.”

Giles began to speak, interrupting the following silence. “Well if we are going to do this, we should be leaving now. Anya, can you stay with Joyce so that she won’t be alone here while we’re gone?” When she nodded her head in reply, he added, “Buffy, you do remember where this building is, right?”

“Yeah,” she replied hollowly, her mind briefly wandering back into the dreamworld she had left. She couldn’t think of that now. She quickly reached towards the coffee table and grabbed the crossbow that had been resting on it. “Let’s go.”

...................................................................

“There’s the liqueur store,” Buffy informed everyone as they walked down the seemingly deserted street.

“Which means that the building we’re looking for is...,” started Xander.

“This one.”

Buffy stopped in front of the narrow, two story apartment as she pointed, “there’s the window I looked out of.”

“Why can’t they choose bright, happy buildings for once?” Willow commented, sounding a little annoyed. “They always manage to find the darkest, scariest places.”

In the darkness, they could barely make out the crudely patched-up window. No one was quite ready to make a move yet. Surprisingly, Xander was the one who first spoke up.  
“So, lets go in already and do some damage.”

He walked to the door, followed by the others, and slowly turned the knob. As it began to open, something pulled him in. There wasn’t anything there, but he found himself being lifted off the ground.

“Xander!” Buffy and Willow called out, trying to get a hold of him, but before they could do anything, he was thrown into the darkness. They heard the thud as he hit the wall and fell to the floor.

Willow uttered a word and a dim light illuminated the small room. With the light, they were able to see the staircase in front of them and the shadow that quickly passed into a doorway, shutting it behind her.

“Giles,” Buffy called to the watcher. “Make sure Xander’s okay. I’m going after her.”

Without waiting for a response, the slayer dashed up the stairs and followed the shadow into the room. Willow and Tara quickly went after her, ready for what they were expected to do.

As they entered the room, they instantly realized that the room was empty.

“Where’d they go?” Willow asked as she looked around the barren room. She walked a little farther in and saw a door off to the side.

“Maybe they w...went in there,” Tara assumed when she noticed the room as well.

Willow went over to the doorway and looked in, but couldn’t see anyone in it.

“They have to be here, they couldn’t just vanish,” she said uncertainly. She turned to look at the other witch for reassurance. “Tara?”

Where she had been standing was only an open space.

“Uh oh,”

..................................................................

Buffy walked into what should have been a darkened room, but instead was met with a sweet breeze and bright sunlight. She looked around and found herself standing in the dreamworld she had been almost reluctant to leave.

“Buffy?”

She quickly turned at the sound of the familiar voice.

“Spike?”

He stood there, looking as he had when she last had seen him in there. Covered in the warm sunlight, a large smile glided over his face. She ran over to him, throwing her arms around her love. When he wrapped his around her body, she felt as though she never wanted to let go.

..................................................................

“Willow?” Tara had suddenly discovered that she was in an empty room. She walked to where Willow had last been standing, but found nothing.

“This is n...not good.”

The spell, they had to do the spell. The fairy had told them that she might do something like this. They had to do the spell to stop it. But how could they do the spell if they weren’t together?

“I just have to try.” Tara told herself. “I hope Willow will know.”

She went in front of the window and sat down on one side of it. She felt her body relax and began to chant the words of the ancient fairy.

..................................................................

Buffy forced herself to pull away and looked into the vampire’s eyes. There was something different about them that she couldn’t quite place. They looked so...cold. Why was she here? She had left. She was supposed to be getting him out of here, not coming back.

“Spike, why am I here again? I was going after that creature, I went into the room, a...and...”

“Shhh...” he whispered, placing a finger against her lips. “There’s no need to worry ‘bout it now. You’re ‘ere with me, and that’s all that ma’ers.”

“Yes,” she started. “I mean...no. I have to go back. Willow...and Xander.....Xander” she whispered more to herself than to him.

“You don’t need them anymore, luv. In here, nothing out there ma’ers. We can do anything we like, for as long as we want. We can spend eternity in ‘ere, jus’ you an’ me.”  
  
He leaned forward, pulling her towards him for a kiss, but she pulled away.

..................................................................

Willow turned her head as she heard the words in the air. Tara. She must still be here. The spell. She closed her eyes, hoping to be able to feel something, anything. The window.

She walked over to just in front of the window and sat down on the opposite side. With her eyes still closed she listened to the words. Once she was sure of what part they were at, she began as well.

The two chanted, facing one another. Although they couldn’t see the other, they knew they were together. Unconsciously, they brought their hands up, a faint light beginning to glow.

................................................................

“What are you talking about,” Buffy demanded. “We can’t just stay in here. It may be wonderful for us for now, but it’s not real. It will never be real.”

“But it can be. It can be as real as you want i’ to be.” He lightly brushed her face with his finger, caressing it until it came to rest on her lips. They lingered there for just a moment, his eyes, retracing every movement. “Out there, what kind of future would we ‘ave. A vampire and a slayer. It coul’ never work, we both know that. But in ‘ere, anything is possible.”

A tear started to fall down Buffy’s face and anger began to fill her being.

“So, that’s it then?” she asked, backing away. “You won’t even try? Any kind of a future with a slayer is destined to ‘not work’, but that doesn’t mean we can’t try. You know, I thought you were different, that...that you wouldn’t give up. You never could stay away. You always managed to come back, even if I didn’t want you to, and now you’re just going to give up, just leave?”

Spike showed no emotion over the anger he was causing her, although inwardly he was practically glowing. Her confusion was causing her pain, and he was loving it. However, he needed her back under control. Just a little bit more.

“I’m not leaving anywhere,” he replied, hoping she would respond the way he hoped. “I’m staying right ‘ere and I’m asking you to stay with me. I would never go anywhere if I didn’t know you would be there.”

“You know I can’t stay,” she said softly, lowering her eyes. “I have to go back...Xander might be hurt...and that creature...” She looked up in panic.

“Spike, why am I here? I was following her into that room...and then I was here.”

“Are you sure, luv?”

“Yes, and Crea told me...”

“Wha’, wha’ did she tell you?” he asked, suddenly interested.

“Nothing,” Buffy replied, acting distracted. “It wasn’t important.”

She looked at him with a forced smile.

“Spike.”

“Yeah, pet.”

“You remember what I told you before I left, right?”

“Yeah, of course. Why?”

“Well, I meant it, you know. About how I loved you.”

Spike smiled coyly. She was giving in.

“I know you did, and so do I”

“I know,” she smiled sweetly, “But you didn’t.”

“Excuse me?”

He knew he had made a big mistake. The smile dropped from her face as she started to back away, cautiously.

“Who are you?”

“Buffy, what are you talking about?” he gave her an innocent, confused look. “It’s me, Spike.”

“Who are you?!” she demanded harshly. “I never told Spike that I loved him. Who are you?”

The creature cursed herself for falling into the trap so easily. This would make things a bit more difficult. He took a step closer, frustration and anger covered his smooth features.

“Buffy,” he started. He was about to say something else when he looked over to a vacant place near a tree. Somehow, Buffy thought it wasn’t the tree he was looking at.

“No...” he yelled, but it wasn’t his voice. Buffy had heard it before, right when she left with Spike.

As she looked around her, the world she had thought she was in, began to fade in and out. She caught glimpses of the forsaken room that she was supposed to be in. She looked back at whom she thought had been Spike, and saw the old woman looking back at her.

She stood tall for her old age, her white hair giving the appearance of wisdom and dignity. However, Buffy found nothing dignifying about her. The creature’s eyes were wide with anger as she looked to where the two witches sat.

Willow and Tara both said the final word of the chant and their eyes too look at each other. Willow gave Tara a quick smile that was returned happily.

“That fairy told it to you, didn’t she!”

They both turned to acknowledge the women who brushed past Buffy to move closer to the two.

“How dare you interfere!”

She made a quick movement with her arm, flinging them both into a nearby corner.

“Noo...,” Buffy cried out as they fell on top of each other.

The woman spun around to meet the Slayer.

“And you...”she started towards the young woman. “I would have gone on my little way if you hadn’t come and taken the child of darkness from me. What should it have mattered to you anyhow? You honestly think that he loves you?”

She let out a small laugh as she got even closer. “How can he love without a soul?”

Buffy tried to ignore the old woman’s ravings, she had to stay focused. But the question couldn’t help but seem into her head. How could he? Crea had mentioned repeatedly how Spike loved her. Then she remembered something else Crea had told her. ‘I speak through your soul’ she had said. Spike had mentioned how he had heard her. That couldn’t be unless...

Buffy was torn from her thoughts when she felt a pain rip through her stomach. While she was lost in her thoughts, the creature had gotten close enough to use the dagger she had hidden in her clothing. Buffy looked down at the seeping blood for a moment before remembering the crossbow in her hand. She looked back up at the old woman, anger flashing in her eyes. She held the weapon up and let the arrow fly.

With no magic to protect her, the ancient creature fell easily to the ground, the arrow protruding from her forehead.

“That’s for Spike,” Buffy whispered, slowly lowering the weapon and let it fall casually to the ground. The world seemed to stop as she looked at the body laying on the ground. She didn’t notice the man that rushed into the doorway.

................................................................

“Buffy!”

Spike jumped up from the bed, surprised to find that he was awake. He quickly looked down at his body, running his hands over his arms and stomach, relieved to find that he was back to normal. His mind instantly flickered to thoughts of his Slayer. Where was she?

He flew down the stairs, in search of anyone who could tell him the answer. He had the worst feeling, and it wasn’t getting any better. He easily found Joyce sitting in the kitchen with Anya, Dawn, and...

“You’re li’l?” he exclaimed, examining the small fairy.

'You’re up,' she replied, smiling. 'Then the Slayer has won. Her smile faded as she saw the worried look on his face.'

“I ‘ave to find her,” he said nervously. I ‘ave this feeling, and it’s no’ good.”

'Then you can follow me,' she said hastily. She turned to her hosts, 'I am sorry, we must go.'  
  
With that, she fluttered out the door that the vampire had opened. He was right, something was wrong. Something could have happened to the young woman, and here she had been, hiding. That’s exactly what it was. Too afraid to face this creature that the Slayer had not thought twice about.

She was far ahead of the vampire now, but she didn’t fear him losing track of her. She was openly leaving a trail behind. If he lost sight of her, he could follow that. She had to get there on time, she couldn’t be too late.

.................................................................

Buffy stood there for a moment, looking at the corpse as it began to fade away. Her back turned to Giles as he watched her lower her head.

“Buffy,” he said nervously, not sure of what to say next. When she didn’t respond, he began to move closer and placed his hand on her shoulder. “Buffy?”

At the touch of his hand, the blond slayer turned slowly around to face her watcher. As he looked into her hazel eyes he saw pain reflected in them for just a moment before she lowered her gaze. He followed her eyes down to where her hands clung tightly to her lower abdomen. Fear overcame him as Buffy removed them, revealing the small dagger. Deep red, almost black, blood seeped out of the wound and through her clothing, staining the palm of her hands.

“Giles,” she whispered desperately, blood beginning to show at the corner of her mouth. She closed her eyes tightly in pain as her legs gave way under her. The Watcher caught her just moments before she hit the ground and sank down gently with her, cradling her in his arms.

“Buffy!” he cried, tears forming in his eyes. “Shhh...y...you’ll be okay.”

He grabbed a hold of her blood-smeared hand and held it firmly. Her breathing started to shallow and a cough escaped her lips, bringing up more blood.

“Spike,” she said softly. Her eyes looked urgently at the older man, as if she needed an answer.

“H...he should be fine now...now that she...”

Buffy closed her eyes again and nodded.

“C...can you tell him,” she started, pausing to catch her breath. “That I love...”

“Shhh...I know,” Giles replied, giving her a forced smile behind his tear streaked face. There was nothing he could do. He was going to lose her, the closest thing to a child he had ever had. She was fading away before his very eyes and he could do nothing. “Don’t talk anymore, save your strength.”

“Thank you.”

Her eyes seemed to glaze over and she began to loosen her grip. He had been unaware how tightly she too had been holding on. Her mouth moved in words too softly for him to hear. He could only guess that they were not meant for his ears. Then she was gone. He gently held her lifeless body in his arms and cried.

.................................................................

'I love you William.'

The words swirled through Spike’s head as he flew to the abandoned building. He ached with a feeling of terror. It had come through the way that Crea’s words had, but this was different. It was stronger, by far, and filled with pain. So much pain. He dashed past Xander, who had begun to pick himself off the floor, and made his way up the staircase of the familiar building. He knew, before he saw the limp body in the Watcher’s arms, before he smelled the blood and saw the rich liquid that flowed from the wound. He knew.

He froze in the doorway, looking at the scene in disbelief. He quickly caught a glimpse of the two witches passed out in a near-by corner, but his eyes settled on the display directly in front of him.

“Buffy!” he exclaimed, causing the watcher to shift his gaze to the peroxide-blond vampire.

“It’s too late,” the Britain said sadly as he looked back at the fallen slayer. “There was nothing you could have done.”

“No,” Spike whispered softly. “NO!” he said louder. He lunged forward and pushed the middle-aged man away from her. He knelt down, taking the body and clutching it tightly. He tore the weapon out of her body and threw it across the small room, allowing more blood to drain out of her.

“You can’t do this to me, Slayer!” he shouted, grasping her and shaking her lifeless body violently. “You can’t let it end like this! You promised! You promised that you would see me soon! What are you going to do about that promise now, huh?!!”

Tears began streaming down his pale face. He never knew that he could feel so much pain and anger. The sobs were coming freely, he couldn’t stop them even if he had tried.

“You can’t let it end like this,” he repeated a little softer, “ Not like this...not because of me...”

Giles gathered himself from where he had fallen and looked at the vampire that was grieving over her.

Spike embraced the empty shell of his love close to him as he wept. He bent himself into a position so that he could hold her in one arm and in the other, bring her head close to his own. He knew that she was gone, but he had to tell her.

“Buffy, you don’t know wha’ you are doing to me. I love you so much. You never knew nor ‘ow much.” He smirked sadly. “I didn’t understand it for the longest time. It wasn’t something that should ‘ave ‘appened. Vampires don’t fall in love with slayers, bu’ then, you know ‘ow I don’t like to follow the rules.”

He adjusted his legs to prop her against one of them. His pain-filled, blue eyes washed over the lines of her face and his fingers gently followed.

“I keep thinking maybe this was never meant to be, but then I wonder why. Why was all this allowed to happen if this was ‘ow it was going to end?” He looked vacantly up to the ceiling. “Maybe this was all just a cruel joke on both of us, eh?”

He chuckled to himself.

“Pretty bleeding funny! You never would ‘ave been in this bloody mess if it wasn’t for me! Why, pet, why? Why couldn’t you jus’ le’ me be?!”

He got quiet for a few moments and then continued softly again.

“Cor, I loved you so much, Summers. Why couldn’t you ‘ave le’ me be?”

His tears had begun to slow down, but the pain was only at the beginning. He brought his face down and gently pressed his lips against hers in a final kiss. They lingered, licking the blood that had stained them. He slowly moved his face back enough to whisper softly in her deaf ears.

“Know that I was the last to taste your blood, Slayer, and it will be a part of me forever.”

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked up to see Giles hovering over him. Tears rimming his own eyes as he looked at the two. He had heard Spike’s confessions and decided that he should tell him.

“She wanted you to know that she loved you.”

Spike looked back at the body in his arms.

“I know,” he replied softly. “But I never had a chance to tell her.”

.................................................................

The fairy had entered the room just moments before the Slayer had breathed her last. She now hovered silently in the back of the room, covered again in the veil of magic. Crea watched as the man asked Spike to help him with the two witches who were beginning to wake up. The vampire nodded slowly in agreement as he reluctantly laid his love’s remains back on the floor. He tried to gather himself back together, although it was proving very difficult. He clumsily stood and made his way to Giles who was helping Willow to sit up.

Crea turned her attention back on the dead slayer. It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. She can’t die. She has so much to do, a whole lifetime to life. She has family and friends, a love she just discovered, a love that defies her very nature as well as his.

A thousand images drifted through the fairy’s mind. She couldn’t just stand here and do nothing. The monster was dead because of this woman and what was her payment, death? No! She had to do something, but she was afraid. It was something she had never considered before, something she had escaped from for thousands of lifetimes, but it was worth it.

Unseen by anyone else, she closed her eyes and began to chant. As the chanting became stronger, the light emanating from her grew. She grew brighter and brighter until she was nothing unlike the sun itself. She began to make her way to the Slayer’s still body. Her essence drew closer until she was inches away from Buffy. Now she knew for certain why she had come. This was what she was destined to do. A tear fell from her eye as she whispered one final word. Soon.

Her light spread, coving the dead figure. When it had completely engulfed her, it would have appeared to any who had seen, to seep into her body, filling it with the magic that is life.

.............................................

Buffy awoke to find herself standing in the world where she had Spike. The sunshine was still streaming down and a light breeze played with her hair. But he was nowhere to be seen. She could have allowed herself to stay here forever, if only she could find Spike...

'He’s not here.' A voice drifted through the wind. 'When you wake, he will be there.'

“Crea?” Buffy called, looking for the familiar figure. “I can’t see you anywhere. Where are you?”

'I no longer have a form. I am leaving now.'

“Why?” Buffy asked confused. “Where are you going?”

'I do not know. I have never been there before, but I am not afraid anymore. I know it will be safe there. And you, you will be able to live the way that you should now.'

Buffy was confused for a moment. Live? She was supposed to remember something about that, but what? She couldn’t remember...wait...yes. The ___, she had killed her, but the dagger. It all came rushing back to her, the pain...Giles.

“I died,” she stated absently.

'Yes,' the voice whispered again. 'But I could not let you stay that way. There is too much for you to do, too many people who love you. I told you I had a purpose for coming here. I didn’t know what it was until I saw you die, when I saw him holding you. I could not let that happen.'

“But...how...” Buffy started, afraid for what her answer might be.

'I did the only thing I had power to do. Life and Death have a system that cannot be changed. A life for a life. I gave you the magic that was keeping me alive. It is a little different from your own, you will have to get used to it for a little. Most of the effects are only temporary, and of course most of it you can only channel through spells which are unknown to mortals.'  
  
“A life for a life...” Buffy said thoughtfully. “You gave your life for mine?”

'It was the only way.'

“No, I can’t let you do that. I want to live, but not if it means that you or anyone else will die.”

'It is too late. It has already been done. Do not worry, I will be happy. I have already lived for lifetimes beyond your own. You deserve to live through at least one. Some day we shall meet again, but hopefully not too soon.'

“Soon...” Buffy whispered to herself, trying to remember why that word was important.

'Now you must go back. There are people waiting for you and you have a promise you must keep. Thank you, for all that you have done.'

.............................................

Buffy slowly opened her eyes in the dimly lit room. The blond slayer found herself lying on the musty wooden floor. She had expected to be in pain, remembering how she had left, but was surprised to find she felt fine, great even. She remembered about the others and quickly scanned the room as she sat up. Giles and Spike were together helping the two witches sit themselves up. They had been flung pretty hard and they probably would feel it for a while.

Xander suddenly appeared in the doorway beside them, holding his head in one hand and looking at everyone.

“Ah, so I see everyone is fine then,” he remarked. “Well, I’m glad to see I wasn’t the only one knocked out flat.”

Spike and Giles both looked at each other sadly, not sure of how to tell him or the other two.

“Hey, Buff, you okay?” Xander asked, concerned. “It looks like she got a piece of you. That and you look a bit out of it.”

“Xander,” Giles started, standing back up from where he had been kneeling. “There’s something we need to talk about.”

Buffy began to stand up, still not noticed by the two witnesses of her death.

“Oh for bloody Pete’s sake, boy,” Spike began, apparently very agitated and upset. “She’s dead, okay. The bloody witch killed ‘er.”

Xander looked at him for a moment then back at Buffy, then to Giles.

“Is this some kind of sick joke? Some way to mess with Xander’s head trying to tell him he’s seeing ghosts and what not. I mean, I know this is the Hellmouth, and called that for a very good reason, but this is just...wrong.”

“I...if it’s true then t...they’re messing with my head too,” Willow added from her seat on the floor, looking very confused.

“No one is messing with any one’s head,” Buffy replied, clearing things up for them.

Both Spike and Giles turned with the same exasperated look covering their face.

“Oh good lord,” Giles finally said, unable to understand what had happened. “But y...you...”

“I was,” Buffy said simply to her watcher.

“Okay, I’m feeling a little in the dark here,” Xander concluded. “What exactly did I miss?”

Giles moved forward, ignoring Xander, and drew his pupil into a warm embrace. After a moment, he pulled away to examine her, as if making sure she were really alive and well.

“B...but the dagger...” he exclaimed.

Buffy looked down and moved her shirt, exposing where the dagger had been impaled. She wiped away some of the blood, revealing the healed skin. Not a trace of the injury could be seen.

“How...?” He seemed to be at a loss for words.

“I think I’d rather talk about it later,” Buffy answered, looking sadly at the ground.

Then she then looked back up at Spike, who hadn’t made a move. “Spike,” she whispered softly.

That was all it took. In a brief moment, he was in front of her, holding her tightly in his arms. Giles began to back away from the two as Buffy wrapped hers around him in response. The young woman pressed her head against his cool chest and closed her eyes. The entire world seemed to vanish and all that mattered was that she was in his arms again.

It took her a few minutes to realize that she had started crying. Crying for the life that had been given in exchange for hers and crying out of happiness for having her life given back. After what seemed to be an eternity, she pulled back just enough to look him in the face. She was amazed to see tears staining his cheeks as well. She brought a hand up to wipe some away and forced a smile.

“I...I though’ you were gone,” he said finally. “No, you were gone. Weren’t you?”

“Yes,” she whispered in reply. “I died...and Crea...”

Buffy looked away, sadly.

“She...she said she couldn’t let me die. She gave her life for mine. She gave me her ‘magic.’ I didn’t want her to, I mean, I didn’t want to die, but I didn’t want to take her life in exchange for mine. I tried to tell her that, but she said it was too late. It was already done. She didn’t want me to break my promise.”

Spike smiled and held her closely as she began to sob once more.

“Yeah, pet,’ he said understandingly. “I ‘ad that experience myself not too long ago. It just so ‘appened that a certain young woman seemed to ‘ave the bright idea that it would be good to save my life.”

Buffy’s tears had paused for a while when she looked back at him.

“Yep, she knew she was ‘eading in a sticky situation, but that didn’t faze ‘er one bit. I even told ‘er that I wasn’t worth i’, but she didn’t seem to care. She saved me alrigh’, but she got ‘erself killed in the process. She gave ‘er life for mine. She ‘ad made a promise to me that I would see ‘er soon. I thought she wouldn’t be able to keep i’. The worse par’ of that, though, was that I didn’t even get a chance to tell ‘er I loved ‘er. Such simple words, but they meant so much. She told me, but I couldn’t answer. Can you imagine th...”

“I love you William.”

The simplicity and familiarness of the statement caught Spike by surprise. He quickly regathered himself and smiled down at the slayer in his arms.

“I love you too, Buffy.”

............................................

“Um...Giles...” Xander said uncertainly as the watcher came back to the side viewers. “Are you going to explain this?” He motioned to where Buffy and Spike stood, holding each other tightly.

“Since when did...this...happen?”

“Well, “Giles started. “I’m not sure exactly, but they have both been through a lot lately. We all have...” He seemed to say the last part more to himself than to the others.

“Well, I think it’s very sweet,” Willow remarked, standing up and helping Tara do the same.

“Did she really die?” Tara asked, concerned. “Is she okay now?”

“Y...yes,” Giles stuttered. “She gave both of us quite a scare. I can’t figure out what happened. There was no way she would have survived. She was dead.”

“Maybe it was Crea,” Willow pointed out. “We don’t know how much fairies can do. You know, with their magic and all.”

“Maybe.” Giles started to become lost in his own thoughts, but he caught himself before he had gone too far. “I’m sure she will tell us everything later, after she collects herself. There will be a lot of questions that need answering.”

“Yeah, like that for one,” Xander said sharply, motioning to the pair who had just started a very passionate kiss. “You’d think she’d learn.” He added.

“I...I think we should leave them alone,” Willow suggested. “I’m sure they can make it back. Give them some time to themselves.”

“Y...yes, that would be best,” Giles agreed as the small group began to head towards the small stairway.

He was the last to go out the door and turned to look at the couple one more time. He smiled contentedly. Even though this vampire didn’t have what they knew of as a soul, his heart still knew love. If a fairy even thought that these two had a chance, who was he to intercede. But heaven forbid that creature ever does anything to hurt her. He wouldn’t think twice about pulling a stake on him.

Giles turned his back on the two and continued after the scoobies.

..............................................

“Sweety,” Joyce called from downstairs. “Don’t you have to leave for class in a few minutes.”

“Oh no,” Buffy groaned as she jumped out of bed. “I am SO dead.”

She had exactly five minutes before she had to leave.

She dashed past her mirror on her way to her closet. She paused briefly and went back to look at herself. She looked like a mess. Her hair seemed to be jutting out from every angle on her head and her pajamas were all wrinkled. She thought carefully for a brief moment before trying the experiment. She didn’t have anything to lose.

Buffy closed her eyes, thinking carefully and moved her hand down the front of her body. She opened her eyes, scared with what she might find. She was wonderfully surprised when she found her hair fixed nicely and a new pair of clothes covering her body.

'Yes!!!,' she thought excitedly to herself. 'In case I haven’t thanked you a million times, thank you so much Crea, for everything.'

She grabbed her books and purse that were resting on her desk and dashed out the door. The motioned caused a slight breeze to drift through the room. A little voice flowed from it, so silent that no mortal’s ears could have heard.

'You’re Welcome.'

The End


End file.
